1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baby bottle brushes and more particularly pertains to a new baby bottle brush for cleaning an interior of a bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baby bottle brushes is known in the prior art. The prior art commonly teaches a brush coupled to a cap that is inserted into a baby bottle to scrub an interior of the baby bottle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allow for a length of the device to be adjusted to accommodate bottles of the different sizes. Additionally, the device has a cover for protecting the device from being damaged when not being used to clean a bottle.